


Goddess Forbid We Fall in Love like Sensible Women

by julieschmulie



Series: Black Eagles Girls and Gays [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ableism, Autistic My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Disaster Edelgard von Hresvelg (Fire Emblem), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Edelgard is a student at Garreg Mach, heir to the Adestrian throne, Flame Emperor, and intends to be the woman who forges a new dawn for Fodlan. She is also a fucking disaster lesbian.Byleth is the new Professor of the Black Eagles, seasoned mercenary, and stone faced warrior. She is also a goober who likes tea and fishing more than anything else.A selection of vignettes from academy days.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Black Eagles Girls and Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Goddess Forbid We Fall in Love like Sensible Women

**Author's Note:**

> cw: ableism, parental death, self-hating inner critic.

The first time Byleth spoke to Edelgard was after the battle with Kostas and his bandits. She spoke evenly, her voice quiet when she spoke. Her eyes betrayed nothing, looking almost empty as she looked at Edelgard and the other lordlings, never quite meeting their eyes. Dimitri, naturally of course, fucked up her proposal that Byleth join her forces. Goddess above, what a fool he was, wearing his heart right on his sleeve.

It ended up being something of a contest between them, trying to find where Byleth’s national loyalties lay. She didn’t speak for nearly half a minute.

“Liecester,” she said, finally. Claude smiled like he had pulled off the scheme of the year. Hell, maybe this had been his scheme. He was like that, after all.

Arguably she was no better. She had realized how convoluted her plan had been as soon as Kostas was charging her down with an axe, ready to bury it in the head of the woman who hired him. Oh well, there was no changing the past, and it had chased off the former professor back to his home in Aegir. Jeritza would slot in nicely, and then she would be able to plan behind the Archbishop’s back easily.

As they followed the Knights of Seiros and their convoy back to Garreg Mach Monastery she found herself drifting beside Byleth. Goddess, what she would give to have her sword on her side when the time came. Watching her fight had been transcendent. It was like she knew exactly where Kostas would attack. Her armor was fucking ridiculous, but that could be fixed with a trip to the blacksmith.

Dimitri drifted closer to her as they marched, his lance slung over his shoulder. 

“Edelgard, do you think that Byleth is actually from Liecester?,” he said. Edelgard gave him a side eye.

“Why on earth would she lie about that?,” said Edelgard.

“I don’t know. But she took a long time in answering,” said Dimitri.

“Perhaps she was nervous,” said Edelgard. “We’re the heirs to three separate thrones. You know how commoners are.” Her elitist words were bitter in her mouth, but she’d tasted poison before. Dimitri, however, was unconvinced.

“Perhaps. I do wonder though, she cut down those bandits without a shred of emotion on her face. I remember when I first was in battle, I didn’t fair so well,” said Dimitri. He grimaced, tightening his hand on his lance.

“She’s a professional mercenary. It’s not a surprise that she’s used to her work.”

Dimitri hummed a response. The sun was coming up.

* * *

Byleth’s first lesson with the Black Eagles was a mess. Lady Rhea had told Edelgard that she would be taking over the empty professor spot out of nowhere, preferring this untested mercenary to Jeritza, who had been a shoe in for the position. 

Edelgard couldn’t find it in herself to be too mad, though. It was a hiccup in her plans, sure, but she was intrigued by Professor Byleth. Hubert distrusted her instantly, but Hubert’s entire job was not trusting people. As stupid as it was, Edelgard felt some flickers of hope over the new Professor. They continued to grow when she selected Edelgard and the Black Eagles for tutoring.

Of course that fell apart in the first lesson. The Professor clearly knew tactics, fighting, and other combat based skills, but she couldn’t communicate them effectively with the students. As the class fell to pieces she didn’t even seem to react. Goddess, she was impossible to read. 

After the class Edelgard approached her desk. Byleth cocked her head to the slide slightly. 

“With all due respect, Professor, that was poorly executed,” said Edelgard. She could hear Ferdinand’s indignant gasp in the background. Byleth didn’t react at all.

“It was,” she said. Ok, Edelgard hadn’t expected that much honesty. “I have never taught a class before. I have checked out several books on pedagogy from the library, and am in the process of reading them in order to improve.” 

Edelgard was at something like a loss for words. She had been prepared for defensiveness, to beat the Professor back into line with a few carefully selected quips about her performance. Instead, the Professor had cut through it all and admitted fault and a willingness to learn. 

“Ah, well,” she said, stumbling for words. “As long as you are making steps to improve. I can help you acclimate, if you so wish.” Okay, fuck. That was more than Edelgard was planning to offer, but you can’t unsay it. The Professor just nodded.

“Thank you, Edelgard. Tomorrow we will be in the arena, so I will be a little more familiar. I do appreciate it,” she said. 

“Ah, you have experience with running training?,” said Edelgard. 

“Some. I would help run training with my father, but I rarely took charge. I know how to do it, but the mercenaries performed better under my father.” 

“Why is that?,” said Edelgard. She realized too late that she may have reached too far, but Byleth just shrugged. 

“A matter of comfort, I believe. They found my presence unpleasant,” she said. Edelgard nearly spoke, but decided that she had overstepped her boundaries enough for one day. She begged her leave and headed back to her room.

LINE

The mock battle went well for the Black Eagles. They had swept through the Golden Deer with relative ease and used the forest to pick off the Blue Lions one by one before sprinting over to Dimitri to finish it. Hubert had pelted him with dark magic and he couldn’t even move to deal with it. Pathetic.

As the horns went up the class cheered. Well, they cheered with the exception of Edelgard, Hubert, and the Professor. Edelgard didn’t cheer because she had an image to maintain. She was reasonably sure that expressing any sort of joy would immediately kill Hubert. The Professor though?

“Excellent work today, class,” she said. “I am so happy with the progress you’re already making. Rest up tonight, we will begin class again on Monday.” Was she happy? It was fucking infuriating that Edelgard couldn’t read her. She prided herself on good insight, but the professor was inscruitable. 

“I was thinking we would have a celebratory dinner, actually,” said Edelgard. “We have all earned a good meal, I think.”

“You have. Please, enjoy your evening,” said Byleht, turning to leave. 

“Wait, no!,” said Dorothea. “You have to join us! You’re the woman of the hour, you can’t just leave us to celebrate.”

“You want me to be there?,” said Byleth. Her eyebrows were raised slightly. Something twinged in Edelgard’s chest at the sight.

“Of course we do!,” said Dorothea. “You’re our teacher.” Edelgard often felt jealous of how deft Dorothea was with social situations, but in this moment she was thankful for her her grace.

“Then lead the way,” said Byleth.

* * *

Byleth eventually got her hands on a tea set from Ferdinand. She started inviting her students to have tea with her in the gazebo, memorizing all of their favorite blends and keeping them in a little notebook. Edelgard took pride in how often she was invited. She slowly grew to understand the professor’s expressions a little better. Sure, her affect was generally flat. But it wasn’t blank.

When one of her students got something right, her lips quirked in pride. When Ferdinand babbled about his “rivalry” (goddess help her) her eyes narrowed in frustration. When Hubert was being… well, Hubert her eyebrows raised in a mix of amusement and worry. Edelgard even noticed that her shoulders were always a little more tense around Rhea.

It shouldn’t have filled Edelgard with such mean spirited pleasure that she was uncomfortable with Rhea, but hell, she’s only human.

Regardless, she wasn’t emotionless. It made Edelgard feel a little more comfortable. Sure, the untouchable queen of the battlefield act was impressive, but Edelgard could work with emotions. It still threw her for a goddamn loop when Byleth came to check on her one night, after she had apparently been screaming in her sleep. She needed to get Hubert to enchant the walls.

The Professor was worried, she could see as much in the way her lips were pursed. That look was mostly reserved for Bernadetta or Marianne, and now it was brought to bear on Edelgard. Fuck.

Edelgard ended up telling her about her nightmares because she’s a moron. The Professor was calm and non-judgmental in the absolute worst way, the kind that made Edelgard feel comfortable enough to open up to her about her feelings. She had even said that Edelgard could trust her with anything. Goddess above, if she wasn’t careful all of her plans were going to come spilling out. 

Byleth was turning to leave, but Edelgard couldn’t help herself. She grabbed the sleeve of her coat.

“My teacher, you know you can trust me, too?,” she said. 

“Of course, you are my student,” said the Professor. 

“No, I… like this. You can trust me in the way you said I can trust you,” said Edelgard. She felt some twinge of emotion when the Professor looked at her, genuinely confused.

“I… you are my student. I shouldn’t burden you with my troubles.”

“I may be a student, but I am also heir to the Empire. Do not underestimate the weight my shoulders can bear.” Familiar melodrama crept back into her voice. Byleth looked… well, pleased, maybe? Also sad? It was hard to parse.

“In that case, may I tell you a secret? Only if you swear not to tell Dimitri or Claude,” said the Professor. Ok, that was intriguing.

“You have my word,” said Edelgard. 

“Do you remember when I said I hailed from the Liecester Alliance? I… honestly just picked it at random. I don’t know where I’m from,” said Byleth, almost sheepishly. 

“Truly?,” asked Edelgard. Byleth nodded again, averting her eyes to the floor. “Pardon my question, but how do you not know what nation you’re from? I imagine you and Captain Jeralt traveled around the nations in your work, but did he not tell you stories of your birth and childhood?”

“He didn’t,” said Byleth. “I don’t even know how old I am. I suspect I am between 20 and 25, but that is based on circumstantial evidence.”

“That is… surprising,” said Edelgard.

“So I am told,” said Byleth. “Regardless, I need to sleep for class tomorrow, and I’m sure you do as well.”

“Ah, yes,” lied Edelgard. She would likely be up until the sun peeked through her blinds, but the Professor didn’t need to know that. “Apologies for worrying you, my teacher.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” said Byleth. She reached out and ruffled Edelgard’s hair, whose brain immediately fizzled in a shower of sparks and smoke. “Farewell, Edelgard.”

As soon as she left Edelgard shoved a pillow over her face and screamed. 

* * *

As the summer months continued, so did long sweaty hours in the training grounds. It was miserable being suited up in full uniform, leggings, and gloves. Many of the other Black Eagles wore either summer uniforms or athletic clothes to sparring days. Sylvain, who by some god forsaken turn of events had ended up in their class, insisted on sparring shirtless. Edelgard was going to fucking strangle him with his own lance.

The complicating factor was that the Professor often shed her coat, collar, and tights during sparring sessions. Edelgard had nearly choked on her sandwich when she first saw Byleth like that, something that Dorothea gave her no end of grief over, even as she herself was clearly crushing hard on Byleth. It made her feel… jealous? Maybe? That could be inspected much, much later.

It was made so much worse when the Professor actually worked up a sweat. In their first round of sparring together Edelgard got so distracted that Byleth was able to score an easy hit on her head, one that she should have been able to block without trouble. After fretting over the goose egg that was growing behind her ribbon, Byleth insisted she take Edelgard to the infirmary to have Manuela check up on her.

Before Edelgard could argue, the Professor asked Shamir to watch the class and hoisted Edelgard up in her arms, running through the halls to the infirmary. Edelgard protested the whole way. She could see that people were watching, but the Professor seemed amazingly unaware of the scene they were causing. 

When they came to Manuela’s door the Professor unceremoniously kicked it open, startling Manuela into spilling her wine glass across the floor.

“Professor, you could try knocking,” she said, scandalized.

“I think Edelgard has heat stroke,” said Byleth. “Also I mayhaveconcussedherwhilesparringwhoops.”

“I…,” said Manuela, blinking. She ended up just patting the bed by the door. “Lay her down here.” The Professor gently lay Edelgard down on the bed, sitting at the foot. Manuela looked over Edelgard, using her small scope to look into her eye and testing her focus.

“I’m fine, I promise,” said Edelgard. 

“I hit you in the head, and you were obviously out of it. I should have realized something was off, I’m a horrid Professor,” said Byleth. 

“Sweetheart, you are just fine. She looks alright, but I would like to run a few tests to double-check. Could you go and ask Hanneman if he can stop being a brat and return my thermometer?”

“I… okay,” said Byleth. She patted Edelgard’s shin, hopped to her feet, and left in a flurry. 

“Thank goodness, I thought she was going to pop a blood vessel,” said Manuela. “Here, let’s chat.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” said Edelgard. Manuela giggled and brushed her hair out of her face.

“No need to play coy, Miss Edelgard, I know what your problem is,” said Manuela. She waggled her eyebrows. “She is a sight to see without that ghastly coat, isn’t she? Now, one can hardly blame you for gawking, but-“

“Excuse me?!,” said Edelgard. She tried to sputter out excuses, but Manuela just laughed.

“She is a beautiful young woman, and so are you. It would be almost criminal not to be distracted. Just try not to let her beat you over the head, hmm?” Edelgard sputtered excuses and indignant squeaks when Byleth came back through the door. 

“Hanneman said, uh. Well. I won’t repeat what he said, but he doesn’t have it,” said Byleth. Manuela pulled the thermometer out of her pocket and held it up in the light.

“Turns out I had left it under some paperwork, but thank you for asking,” said Manuela. She helped Edelgard to her feet, shooting her a wink when Byleth looked away for a moment. “She’s just fine. Give her the rest of the day off sparring, make her drink more water, and she’ll be right as rain. It wouldn’t hurt to get some more summer appropriate clothing, too.”

“Absolutely not,” snapped Edelgard. Manuela’s eyebrows raised, but Byleth didn’t flinch. 

“Thank you so much, Manuela. I owe you a massive favor.” Edelgard sighed, knowing Byleth would probably be called in to mop up one of Manuela’s many messes. 

“It’s no big deal, darling. Stop by sometime, we need to have some wine and chat,” said Manuela. With a nod, Edelgard and Byleth left the room. They stopped by the stairs to the first floor.

“Are you certain you’re alright?,” asked Byleth. 

“I am fine,” said Edelgard. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“But if anything had happened-“

“But nothing did. I’m alive, you’re alive, and everything is fine,” said Edelgard. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course,” said Byleth. The worried look in her eyes abated slightly.

“Do you truly think you’re a bad professor?,” said Edelgard. 

“…Yes?,” said Byleth. The look on her face broke Edelgard’s heart. She looked like this was an obvious fact.

“You do realize that we are the best class in the Academy this year, right? In basically every measurable capacity. Skill ranks, promotions, monthly performance, you name it, we have the other classes beat.”

“But I have no idea what I’m doing,” said Byleth. 

“That’s demonstrably false, you are doing excellently. Moreover, the class all adores you, even if they are lousy at showing it. I don’t think anyone else could have gotten Bernadetta out of her room and into class,” said Edelgard.

“I just… talk to her? Through the door? I don’t see how that’s special,” said Byleth. Goddess above, Edelgard was going to scream.

“Yes, and she like you. I saw you two talking through the door the other day, it was open. The last person who tried to talk to her through the door ended up kicking it open and dragging her to the training grounds.”

“I still need to talk to Ingrid about that,” grumbled Byleth.

“The point is, the class likes you,” said Edelgard. “I like you. You’re doing well.”

“Ah. Well,” said Byleth. Edelgard, to her amazement, saw that Byleth was blushing. “Thank you, Edelgard.”

“Of course. Now, let’s get back to the training grounds, I have a sinking suspicion that Caspar has done something stupid by now.”

* * *

The ball was In full swing when Edelgard found Byleth in the Goddess Tower. She had wandered there on a whim, remembering the story of her parents. Byleth had greeted her with her back turn. She was sitting on the edge of the balcony, her legs dangling between the rails and over the edge. 

Apparently she had been expecting Edelgard. She said it with such a straight face that Edelgard thought she must not know what it meant to meet like this in the Goddess Tower, especially during the Millennium Festival. 

She sat beside her, watching the lights of the monastery twinkle below. Edelgard told her of her family history in the Goddess Tower. It was calm. They teased one another a little, but Byleth proved unflappable. 

“Let’s leave it there and return to the ball,” said Edelgard, finally. “I’m sure there are students who wish for your attention.”

“Can we stay a little longer?,” asked Byleth. “I don’t think I’m ready to go back.”

“If you wish. Do you not care for formal events?,” said Edelgard. Byleth shook her head. She was quiet for a long moment.

“It’s not that I just… It’s too noisy. And bright. Crowds are bad,” she said, finally.

“It’s not for everyone,” said Edelgard. “I must say, I am surprised to see you have a weakness. When we first met I thought you may be emotionless, untouchable.” 

Byleth’s face scrunched up. Edelgard immediately knew she had put her foot in her mouth.

“I have emotions,” said Byleth. “I have plenty of emotions. Just because people can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”

“I am sorry, my Teacher,” said Edelgard. She tried to do the unnatural, crack a smile and cheer Byleth up. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you show emotions. So what if people may find it strange, they just need to get out more.” Byleth dropped her head.

“I suppose so. I’ve been called worse,” said Byleth. Fuck. Edelgard hadn’t just put her foot in her mouth, she had swallowed it. She was an asshole orobourous. 

“…do you wish to talk about it?,” said Edelgard. 

“When I was young I was, uh… more like this. I didn’t talk much, if at all. The other mercenaries called me a freak, a changeling, whatever they came up with. Eventually calling me a demon stuck,” said Byleth. Anger flared up in Edelgard’s chest.

“What bastards,” said Edelgard. Byleth looked up. “If they were my soldiers I would have had them courtmartialed.”

“…I’m reasonably sure dad booted one of them from the band,” said Byleth. “He never would confirm it, but… I’m not a fool.”

“Good riddance, then,” said Edelgard. “I am sorry, my teacher, I shouldn’t have been so boorish. You are a delightful woman and deserve more respect than I have shown you.”

“I appreciate your apology, Edelgard. All is forgiven,” said the Professor. She shot Edelgard a small smile and pulled her legs out from between the rails. “Let’s head back, I think I am ready to brave the crowd again.”

* * *

Edelgard stood in the doorway to Jeralt’s office. Well, what had been Jeralt’s office. She had no idea what the school would do with the room now. 

Byleth was clutching a leather-bound journal, still weeping openly. 

“You’ve been crying, my teacher. I see even you cry sometimes. Oh… I suppose that was thoughtless of me to say,” said Edelgard. Byleth took a break from her tears to look at Edelgard In shock. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“I’m telling you what you need to hear,” said Edelgard. 

“Edelgard, my father was buried yesterday,” said Byleth, incredulous. 

“He was, which means it is time to stop standing still and move forward. I will not stay in grief with-“

“Get out,” said Byleth. She turned from Edelgard, facing the window.

“My teacher-“

“Get the fuck out!,” yelled Byleth. She pulled a book from the shelf and threw it at Edelgard, sending it spiraling past her head and into the wall. Edelgard took her leave shutting the door behind her. Dorothea was leaning on the wall, glaring at her.

“Edie, what the hell was that?,” she said. 

“I was helping her,” said Edelgard. Dorothea rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall.

“You were being an ass. I get you’re all gung ho about moving forward and ambition and whatever, but Byleth lost her only family, and basically the only person she had before she came here.” Edelgard felt anger flare up.

“I was telling her a hard truth-“

“No, you were clearly dealing with your own shit,” said Dorothea, poking Edelgard in the shoulder for emphasis. 

“You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about,” hissed Edelgard.

“You’re right, I don’t, because you refuse to tell anyone what the hell happened. We’re not stupid, Edie, we know you’re going through something. Don’t hurt the professor’s feelings because of it. Apologize.” Dorothea turned to stalk off, leaving Edelgard alone in the hall. 

She could almost feel the eyes of her dead siblings boring into her, judging her. Goddess, she had cried for months after she was free from her chains, until her tears all stopped. She hadn’t cried since. 

Fuck. 

She went down to the market and flagged over Anna. She was peppy as ever. It was unnerving. Did she have any other emotions?

“I need a fishing pole. A good one,” said Edelgard. 

“What kind are you looking for? I don’t have any right now but I’m sure I can track one down,” said Anna. 

“The, uh. Good kind. For the pond. Price isn’t an issue,” said Edelgard. Anna’s eyes gleamed at that.

“Give me three hours, I’ll go find my sister,” she said. She darted out of the gates, leaving Edelgard standing alone. 

Three hours later, as promised, Anna was back with a long wooden case under her arm. It was a fine walnut box with a golden latch. As Edelgard approached she flicked it open, showing her the rod inside. It was a beautiful piece, a bamboo rod with a fine silver wheel that held the line. Inlaid in the handle were fragments of abalone shell.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she? Made in Brigid by Lanuola Hale. Even has a reel, as rare as those are in Fodlan. It’s one of a kind.” Edelgard had to admit, it was gorgeous. But gorgeous things tended to have a large price tag.

“And the price?,” she said. Anna thought for a moment, tapping her chin.

“8000g,” she said. Edelgard balked at the price. It was eight times the cost of one of Felix’s goddess-forsaken ceremonial swords.

“Oh, fine,” she said. “Give me a bank slip.” Anna tore a leaflet from her book and handed it to Edelgard with a pencil. She signed, dated, and stamped the paper with her signet ring, notarizing it for withdrawal. 

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” said Anna. Edelgard grumbled, took the fishing rod, and left. Considering the amount of money it would take to run a war this was a pittance sum, but she was reasonably sure Anna had been price gouging.

She went to Byleth’s room and knocked gently. After a minute the door cracked open. Byleth was red eyed and bleary.

“Edelgard,” she said. 

“May I come in, my Teacher?,” said Edelgard. Byleth nodded and let the door swing open. Edelgard tucked the package behind her back and followed her in. “My teacher, I owe you an apology for earlier. I was… I was remembering my own history, and I acted thoughtlessly. I understand if you cannot forgive me. I… I brought you a peace offering.” Saying this she handed Byleth the case.

Byleth opened it, her eyes immediately growing wide as saucers.

“Goddess, is this a genuine Lanuola Hale? Where on earth did you find this?,” she said. 

“Anna’s secret shop. Apparently one of her sisters had it?,” said Edelgard. 

“You… Edelgard, I’m not sure I can accept this,” said Byleth.

“I am the heir to the Empire you know, I am allowed to treat my friends. I will not take it back,” said Edelgard. She allowed herself a touch of smugness.

“The apology would have been enough, you know,” said Byleth.

“Be that as it may, you deserve nice things on occasion, my teacher.”

“If I must,” said Byleth. “I am sorry I threw a book at you but… I’m still a little upset with you. However, I think there’s something you can do to alleviate that.”

“Yes?”

“Go fishing with me.”

* * *

Edelgard was on the back of Ferdinand’s destrier, holding Byleth’s unconscious body in her lap. Ferdinand had worked the horse into a gallop, bounding down the road back to the Sealed forest.

Of course Solon had a trap planned. Edelgard had been a damned fool for expecting anything else. It had felt satisfying to watch the professor take his head from his shoulders. When she passed out afterwards the panic set in.

Byleth had said the goddess had gifted her power. Her hair was now mint green. The implications of what she had said danced in Edelgard’s mind. Her teacher had been blessed by the goddess herself. Despair threatened to creep in as she thought about how much closer this would bring Rhea. 

Ferdinand galloped through the town, his horse coming to a skidding stop in the courtyard inside the walls. 

“We need a healer!,” shouted Ferdinand, leaping out of his saddle. “Bring Manuela!” 

Edelgard slipped to the ground, keeping Byleth cradled in her arms. Soon Manuela, Rhea, and Seteth all entered the market.

“What is the meaning of this?,” said Seteth. He paled when he saw Byleth. “Goddess above!”

“It was a trap,” said Edelgard. “She was imprisoned by Solon with magic. She broke free, killed him, and passed out.”

“Of course it was a trap!,” said Seteth. “What on earth happened to her hair?”

“She said she was given power by the Goddess,” said Ferdinand. “Perhaps it is a side effect.” As the words left his lips Edelgard saw Rhea’s face shift into shock for a moment before settling into a cold smile. Her eyes looked hungry.

“Bring her to my chambers,” said Rhea. “I shall heal her.” Catherine approached, holding out her arms to take Byleth. Left with no choice, Edelgard handed her over. As they left, she knew that her fate was sealed. Their paths would diverge.

* * *

Edelgard was on her knees, her Flame Emperor armor cracked and failing. Rhea stood over her, a look of cold fury twisting her face.

“So it is my teacher who stands in my way,” said Edelgard. She spit blood onto the stone floor. Byleth looked down on her, her face twisted between shock, sorrow, and confusion. “I always knew it would come to this.”

“Kill her, professor,” spat Rhea. Byleth’s sword trembled in her hands. “She is a danger to all of Fodlan. Her treacherous heart cannot be allowed to continue to beat.”

The Professor closed her eyes, taking her sword in both hands. Edelgard prepared to dodge back into Hubert, who waited in the shadows. However, the sword never fell. Byleth turned, putting her back to Edelgard. She raised her sword, pointing the tip at Rhea. Edelgard couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“No,” she said. 

“My, teacher, I-“

“How, dare you,” hissed Rhea. She brought herself up to her full height, looking down on Byleth. “You are just another failure… and now I will take back what you stole from me.” Saying this, her eyes flashed pure green. With a scream she reared back, her body stretching and twisting until it took the form of a massive dragon. She stomped forward, her mouth gathering a bolt of green flame.

“The immaculate one…,” said Hubert in awe. 

“Hubert, warp us now!,” shouted Edelgard. Hubert raised his arms, crackles of black energy shooting between his fingers. In a nauseating snap they warped, the smell of ozone strong enough to blur Edelgard’s vision. When it cleared Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert were in the forest underneath Garreg Mach. Ladislava waited with several Wyverns.

“Your majesty, we must hurry,” she said. 

“Yes, saddle up,” said Edelgard. She felt Byleth’s hand run over her forearm.

“You’re crying,” said Byleth. Edelgard realized she was, the tears spilling down her face and onto the feathers of her armor.

“So it seems,” she said. Through blurry eyes she looked up at Byleth. “You didn’t kill me.”

“I didn’t,” said Byleth. “I would never hurt you, Edelgard.” Something in Edelgard broke. She fell forward into Byleth’s arms, heaving with sobs.

Hubert and Ladislava avoided their eyes, but Edelgard knew time was short.

“We need to go,” she said. “They’ll be looking for us.”

“Then let’s fly,” said Byleth. “Do you know what will become of the rest of my students?”

“We have plans to extract them,” said Hubert. “Whether or not the will stand under our banner remains to be seen, but if they yet live…”

“We must go, your majesty,” said Ladislava. She helped Edelgard and Byleth up onto the back of a wyvern, buckling them into the saddle. Hubert reluctantly climbed in front of Ladislava, his face somehow even more pale than usual. With a squeeze of Byleth’s heels the wyvern took flight.

They were aloft in moments, flying high above the trees. The lights of Garreg Mach Monastery receded into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this actually started as sort of a mood piece exploring my autistic feels in relationship to Byleth's stories, but it also ended up being about Edelgard's trust issues (oops I'm predictable). Currently it's just a one shot, but if there's interest I could do Crimson Flower in a similar style. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: By popular demand there will be a chapter 2!


End file.
